Storm
by huddycouse
Summary: Someone's cheating.
1. Chapter 1

"We need to talk, about us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... well... I don't really know how to say this but..."

"But...?" She was worried.

"I think we should brake up!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm really sorry babe, but I'm in love with some one else!"

Cuddy got out of her bed and walked over to the mirror, that hung over her make up table. Why couldn't he love her? She asked herself. How couldn't he love her?

Wait, said a little voice in her head, He explained that too, remember?

"I think I'm really in love with her!" Lucas had explained. "And besides, you aren't exactly being the most loyal girlfriend. I mean, you spend more time with House then me."

"Nobody can spend time with House. He doesn't like spending time with them!"

Cuddy looked away from her reflection.

"Come on Cuddy I'm not stupid!" Lucas yelled at her. "I know you love him!"

"Love who? House?"

"No my dad, Of course House!"

Cuddy didn't answer, instead she grabbed her stuff and left, crying silently.

Of course she didn't love House. He was an arrogant, sadistic jerk, with a great body and...

She shook her head. Where did that thought come from?

Idiot, the conscience like voice said, you do love House!

I do?

Think about it.

Cuddy did.

After a very confusing mind battle she came to the conclusion , Also, Her dating and/or sleeping with Lucas would just prove House right, but it would also piss him off, a little.

It was too painful to fight her feelings for House any longer

Hm...

She thought about it for a second. She carefully placed an errant hair behind her ear, bit her bottom lip

She came to a decision left her room and went to look for House.

* * *

A warm, damp breeze wafted in through the open window

Cuddy lay quietly beside her love, listening to the sound of the rain and the quiet cadence of his breathing. Her hand rested in the place just above his heart, felt its gentle, steady beating, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She couldn't help the euphoric, peaceful feeling that filled her, unable to dismiss the contentment and the serenity that came with the aftermath of their lovemaking. It was always amazing to be with him like this, and something as simple as lying in bed, skin to skin, was a sweet indulgence.

A wandering foot rubbed against her ankle, hooking around her calf as he shifted beside her. He slipped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She obliged, fitting perfectly to the contours of his body as she spooned against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's still raining," he murmured softly, the matter-of-fact statement holding an inquiring lilt.

She caught the inflection to his voice, unable to hold back a small smile as she tilted her head to kiss his neck, flicking her tongue against his pulse. "The weather report said it's supposed to storm all night. If it gets too bad, you might have to stay the night."

He gazed up at her fondly through hooded eyes, mouth curving into a smirk. "That's just such a pity, isn't it?"

She laid her hand against his cheek, turning his face to draw his mouth to hers. He returned the kiss lingeringly with a thoroughness that stirred the heat inside her in a slow, steady flame. They parted, breathless, and she smiled as she leaned her head against his. A tiny smile blossomed in reply and he skimmed his hands up the smooth expanse of her back, lingering at her hips, gently cupping the soft swells of her buttocks, earning a gasp of surprise as he lifted her up to straddle his stomach.

She gazed down at him curiously, wondering at the new position, thought diverted when he reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, teasingly flicking his thumbs over the rosy nubs hardening under his touch. She moaned softly, grasping at his shoulders for some semblance of balance when he suddenly reared up into a sitting position, pulling her tightly to him.

His face level with her chest, his breath hot against sensitized skin, and she shivered. His mouth closed around one soft swell, suckling the nipple between his teeth tight and taut. She gasped his name, her hands sliding up his neck to tangle in his hair, holding him to her. She whimpered in loss when he disobeyed her wishes and drew back, then bit back a cry out of pleasure as he descended once more, lavishing the same attention to the other breast.

He was determined to make this last. He wanted to taste her, touch her, worship the glorious body she gave him the honor of loving.

His hand slipped between her legs, a ghostly caress along her inner thighs, brushing against the wet warmth of her wanting him. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by his mouth covering hers, tongue pushing passed her lips, her eagerly meeting him in smooth, frictionless mating.

He fell back against the bed, taking her with him, gently coaxing her to stretch out over him. She felt him hard and painfully erect against her; she rocked into him, whimpering softly at the intimate contact.

"House…"

"Yes?" He ground up against her, picking up the pace between them.

"I love you." The words came so easily now, a strange contrast to the way they once hitched so painfully in her throat, unable to be expressed no matter how much she wanted to speak. Now…now, it was impossible to deny how much her body wanted him, how much her heart needed him, every part of her aching for him. "I love you. Please," she emphasized her plea by rolling her hips against his, tearing a strangled groan from his throat.

"I know."

"I'm still scared."

"So am I." he said , "If you're expecting a fairytale romance with no bumps along the way you're going to be disappointed."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy, House. Sometimes its hard," the words honey-dripped from her lips "But I think the journey will be worth it."

"I love you Cuddy," he murmured, tenderly kissing her as he shifted, his hands at her hips, as he gently entered her in one smooth thrust. She closed her eyes in rapture as he filled her, that hot, deep fullness she'd been craving from the moment he put his hands on her. He slowly began to rock her, and she hummed her approval, bracing her hands against her chest to lift herself up, sliding back down to push her hips back against his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, muscling tensing and contracting as he guided her, controlling the rise and fall of their bodies as they picked up speed. A mess of sound filled the room, his ragged breath; the soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure that escaped her, the slap of naked skin upon skin. Hot, silken walls tightened around him, her moans smothered against the hand she slapped over her mouth as she moved against him with purpose, taking him deeper to find that spot that would ultimately give her finish.

She stilled above him, her head thrown back as she clenched hard around him. The glow enveloping her in her satisfaction filled him with masculine pride and he thrust again, the ache in his loins becoming nearly unbearable as she sank back into his arms, soft and pliable.

She stared down at him and saw eyes so dark and dilated they were nearly black, she nodded, barely able to breathe before she was tossed onto her back. He parted her legs and thrust back inside her, still wet and quivering in the aftermath of her climax as he began to pound into her. She locked her legs around his waist, opening to him as she arched into him.

She could feel the pleasure building again, still so sensitive, the hot coil in her belly tightening more and more. He felt her clenching around him and he hitched up her leg to drape over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. "Just let it go, love," he whispered, dropping kisses to her arching neck.

And she did. She exploded, a soundless cry escaping her as she bit down hard on her lip, her nails dragging down his back with the intensity of her orgasm. He continued moving, taking her hard and fast, desperate for his release. His body strained against her, his low grunts becoming more and more exerted. House had always been a generous lover, but she hated for him to deny himself. Besides, there wasn't a more beautiful sight to her than the equally beautiful man above her, sweating and panting, lost in pleasure when he finally came.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she tangled her fingers in his hair. "That's it, House," she softly encouraged, moving with him non-protesting at the new, savage rhythm, as his hands pushed at the small of her back, seeking better leverage.

His hips pushed harder against her, the arch of them deepening. She scratched her nails against his scalp, biting and nibbling at his neck. He was close- she could feel it. "That's it, House," she whispered throatily, catching his earlobe between her teeth, "Come for me."

His body obeyed, sweat-soaked hair falling over his eyes as he slumped forward, hips giving one last sharp thrust before he emptied himself inside her. He rolled over to lie beside her, Cuddy turning to her side to face moved damp hair out of her face to kiss her, giving her the lazy, sated grin of a satisfied man in love. It was a look a woman couldn't soon forget.

There were a lot of things about him she wouldn't soon forget. Nor cared to.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered to him, running her hands up his back, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

"Me too." He nuzzled against her, looking up at her with warm, smiling blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she rubbed her nose against his, "Stay the night?

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

She beamed at him, drawing his mouth back to hers. "Good answer." They rolled back over, Cuddy stretching out on top of him, and she smirked as she felt him harden against her thigh. The boy had stamina, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

It was morning when he finally opened his eyes again, and Cuddy was still beside him. In fact, she was cuddled far closer to him now than she had been when they had gone to sleep. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She stirred slightly, "Good morning" House mumbled sleepy yawned e as she turned his face up to look him.

Small smile graced her face."Morning. What time is it?"

House reached over for the alarm clock. "A little after six."

" Guess I'm spending too much time around you." she didn't sound upset. If anything, she sounded amused.

A kiss was pressed to his forehead nevertheless and she buried himself further into those strong arms. The morning light fell across the bed, casting a comfortably warm glow on their bodies. They would have to get up soon, back to their work.

A silence reverberated , as Cuddy remained silent to House mumbled.

"Hey are you OK?"

Cuddy wondered if she should feel guilty. Guilty for cheating on his boyfriend . she was sure she had at some point. Right now, she felt two things. First was guilt - that emotion never left. It was only pushed back by the other emotion - love - that consumed she at the moment.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't tell him…"continued. "about Us"

"No,Lucas was working late I not see him yet."

"don't say you're sorry?"

"Which I don't regret, House, I've wanted this for so long,"

"But, do you feel guilty about it?" House asked

"I feel guilty for Cheating on Him"

"Of Course Lucas ," House said not looking at her.

Silence settled over them. Finally, House broke the silence.

"You like him?"

"I have great . . . affection for him."

"Do you think one mistake by acting in emotions?"

"You don't understand."

"Well, explain it to me then."

"Don't want to Hurt Him"

"You're confused?

His response had been a curt "no"

He slid another glance at her. "I'm an idiot," he sighed. "You told me you loved me."

"I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"I love you, It's all I know." Her fingers gently touched his stubbled cheek and her smile widened

He nodded.

"I don't expect you to drop everything for me," House said.

"She nodded. "I know."

"That's the plan, relationship secret" he said sarcastically.

"I dont want relationship a secret." Cuddy informed him.

"Not What It Seems"

"I've made up my mind. I can't be with him . when i feelings for you. It's not fair to him. And it's not fair to me." Cuddy sighed."Lucas is great with Rachel, decent; but I don't love him."

"What are we gonna do?" asked.

" I made a mistake. first. And I should never have dated you, Lucas. "I'll break up with him." he stated. ' I'll do it right .Him is coming over tomorrow morning.

"Are you completely sure of this?" he asked. "If you are having doubts..."

Cuddy looked into his eyes and whispered "I finally feel like we have something real going between us I don't want to leave you.

Her lips grazed lightly. his breath mingling with hers. His eyes slid closed and he leaned into her hand. His face was warm beneath Her fingers trailed down his cheek, traced his soft lips and glided over his jaw.

"Oh, god, House, what are you doing?" she sighed.

"Having my way with you," he whispered against his ear, before Cuddy felt her tongue flick against his earlobe. him trailed kisses, nibbles and licks from his neck.

"Too bad I have work at the hospital," she said

"No, you don't. Today's your day off."

"I have work to do…" she murmured.

"It can wait. you are the boss, remember?"

"but I have responsibility"

"How much time do we have ?"House asked disappointed.

Her eyes lit up.

''I can take the morning off" Cuddy assured him

House looked at her curiously,

"So let's enjoy it now"he said with a smile "You want a massage?"

"Uh, House..." she looked timidly at him, "You really don't have to do this."

"I'm very good at massages." he responded smoothly

"Only if it not ensues in sex." Cuddy said and kissed him on the mouth lightly.

House smiled "Can't promise, but I'll try."

The phone rang shrilly . Cuddy glanced down at what he was doing, and then looked at the phone. It rang even shriller as if responding to his ignoring it.

"House", Cuddy said, "Just get the damn phone already"

He rolled over to reach it flung his arm towards the bedside table, clasping his fingers around the of his cell phone.

"Hi. this is Gregory House. can't take your call at the moment. "

"I was wondering when you'd, grow bored of avoiding my calls" paused continued "Hey are you OK?"

"Never been better."

"You didn't come home last night."he stated." Where are you?" Wilson nearly exploded.

"Sex with my girlfriend." He answered his voice rough from sleep

Cuddy clicked her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're sprawled on your floor with an bottle of vicodin naked?." Wilson asked

Giggles floated through the phone line Wilson.

"Here's an " I " in Cuddy."

"What?" Wilson asked, disbelieving. "You and Cuddy?"

"We've been sleeping together." House said quickly

She touched his cheek and turned him so she could look into his blue eyes "Are you mad? she whispered raised an eyebrow questioningly .House smiled and frowned slight

"Hallucinations. ?" Asked Wilson a little warily

"Not on drugs"said quite loudly "Cuddy and I are now Cuddy and I"

Cuddy couldn't contain the smile that washed over her face.

"House...It's okay relapsed happen, we have to talk about it" He said with conviction

"Jimmy " It's OK I not took the pills, Goodbye," he said into the before hanging up.

"Before Wilson so rudely interrupted us," House continued, "I distinctly remember Well, whatever that was…."House moaned into her neck her.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"What could I have possibly forgotten?" he wondered innocently.

"You and your games, House," Cuddy growled, " Now, give me a massage!"demanded sitting down in front of him. A massage would be a pretty good deal at the moment. She smiled to herself as swept her hair up in a loose bun.

She felt him , scooting closer to her until his knees brushed against her hips. "Just close your eyes and relax," he murmured, rubbing circles She felt herself lean into him, as he went over a particularly sore spot near her collarbones.

Lucas practically stumbled into the house after another long day at work; he had been up since...5:00pm and it was coming close to 6:00am. He had told himself he'd come home early, maybe spend some time with Cuddy , It was very morning walked into home. Ha had been away for a three days was used to working late nights, especially when Infidelity customers were involved, which was almost constantly. It seemed that Even though he was used to it, the lack of sleep was starting to affect him, and he felt the need for sleep.

"Hello! I'm home!" Lucas waited for a reply. Nothing.

He looked around and sighed. The light on the answering machine was blinking. He placed his finger over delete button, but instead he pressed play.

"You have two messages." The mechanical voice told him.

"Cuddy, it's Lucas…I'm so sorry for what happened. I swear…I didn't know what I was thinking… I'll be home tomorrow morning. I love you ."

He closed his eyes, and thinking about Cuddy. two days she had been acting stranger and distant, not answering your calls.

Setting down his jacket on the floor by couch, Lucas walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening the cap and taking a long drink .The whole house was quiet. Cuddy certainly was at work. Rachel was probably to spend the weekend with Julia.

Cuddy let his eyes roll back as House ran she hands down his back. A deep tissue massage just what she needed.

Since Lucas wouldn't answer his phone, Cuddy assumed Lucas not coming back anytime.

House hands probed Cuddy muscles. Her fingers rubbing into his flesh. she released a soft moan of pleasure. he giggled deciding take advantage.

"Turn over," he whispered. He did as he was told. House palmed one of her breasts, and Cuddy arched into his touch. He chuckled kissed his way down her chest.

He was good at this, she had to admit. His hands had crept up where they continued to press the smooth skin. She felt herself lean into him involuntarily, toes curling in pleasure, as he went over a particularly sore spot near her collarbones.

"Does it feel better?" he whispered in her ear. She hadn't noticed how close they were, how provocatively they had repositioned themselves: his legs enclosing her and pushing her closer to him

Cuddy seemed to approve of this. His mouth found her nipple, and a moan spilled from her lips. House smiled and continued to lavish her breast with attention. He was determined to make this time both enjoyable and memorable for her.

Her fingers tangled in his hair when House switched his attention to her other breast.

"You're teasing me," she said breathy voice accused.

He smirked up at her. "There is something wrong with that?"

He leaned towards her. parted her lips a smooth movement, lips covered his own and she returned the kiss with easy sensuality, smiling all the while. He slipped his fingers into her hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. Cuddy was not quite surprised by the passion in her kiss. she had always known that her serious and sarcastic personality was a shield to hide how deeply he felt. House rolled them so he was hovering over her, and he began trail kisses down her neck. Cuddy made a soft little sighing they were both panting, but they kissed really passionately.

Lucas walked down the living room and lay down on the couch comfortably closed his eyes, thank that Saturday had finally come, ten minutes passed, was about to drift off to sleep when a noise made his eyes pop open.

Obviously, an extremely awkward silence followed, occasionally broken snorts of poorly-concealed laughter came.

Lucas furrowed and eyebrows turned his head to left and right, mouth slightly open.

He recognised the unmistakeable sound of laughter.

Lucas walked down the hall he continued to hear the whimpers and laughter he walked silently to the bedroom. Just as he was about to knock, put his ear to the door and listened.

"Oh, oh yeah." came Cuddy voice

Him clamped his teeth hard on his lower lip.

"Oh God faster Yes, oh yes, almost there" Cuddy out a cry of ecstasy. Lucas continued to listen still disbelieving.

"Oh yeah. H" Lucas listen for several minutes as Cuddy made slurping. sounds, he was disgusted. How could Cuddy do this to him?

"So good" He heard Cuddy say satisfied . Lucas could no longer ignore the feeling knotting itself .

He knew something was not right .Turning the door knob, he pushed the door open violently , and immediately wished he hadn' jaw had dropped to the floor at the sight couldn't believe at what he saw. Cuddy was on the bed with House.

Lucas stared down at House and Cuddy, both naked. shook her head, gritting her teeth at how utterly humiliated him had been.

"Cuddy BITCH ! How could you do this to me? Cheat!" Lucas shouted the echo of her high pitched scream as him called name of Cuddy making her feel embarrassment.

Looking up at him in shock and embarrassment Cuddy didn't know what to say.

House pulled the covers up over them both, Cuddy shocked tucked her head back against his shoulder his face buried in her neck. down next to him in that moment.

Lucas kept his attention on Cuddy, displaying a look of hurt and angrily.

"Lucas!" House astonished "It's not what it looks like!" said his eyes full of mischief, with look that says I Won! ...


End file.
